


People Like You Just Fuel My Fire

by runicmagitek



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Humor, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 17:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5673838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runicmagitek/pseuds/runicmagitek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If only he let her have her way, then maybe the burn would sting less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	People Like You Just Fuel My Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Winter_Poppy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Poppy/gifts).



> For a tumblr prompt - a hot kiss.

Snow blurred out the distant horizon, leaving the gas lamps lining the streets as the only beacons through the blizzard. The torrent of wind stung any skin exposed to the cold. Without a doubt, everyone in Vector was better off bundled up inside instead of braving the snowy pavement.

Kefka had returned with his troops after completing another mission. Terra tagged along, as well, to prove her worth even further within the military. And gods, her fire was required more so now than on the battle field. Not even bothering to debrief a damn soul, Kefka trudged back to his quarters, grumbling beneath the many, thick layers clinging to his shivering body.

He didn’t noticed a particular lady following behind him.

About to slam the door shut, he caught himself mid-action upon catching sight of Terra. A mitten-clad hand nudged the door open enough for her to slide through, yet she only peeked behind it.

“May I come in?” she asked.

He blinked and arched a frozen eyebrow – well, it _felt_ frozen, anyways. “How many _times_ do I need to tell you that you don’t need to _ask_ , my dear.”

Beneath her scarf and heavy coat, she puffed her chest up. “I didn’t mean to be rude.”

He would have chuckled if he was in a better mood. Instead, Kefka stepped away and allowed Terra entry. First order of business involved stripping every soaked piece of clothing. Kefka muttered to himself as each item dropped dead to the floor. Halfway through the task, he paused when the crackle of a fire filled his ears.

Terra had taken it upon herself to grab what logs were available and start a fire. Not that he was going to object by any means, but Kefka was more apt to tend to _her_ than vice versa.

A series of nonsensical, staccato words flitted out of his mouth while he shooed her away. “What are you doing?!”

Terra blinked. “Making a fire?”

“You don’t need to do that!”

“But you _like_ it when I make fire.”

“And I _also_ like it when you don’t go worrying about silly things like making a fire in _my_ quarters!”

Her brow furrowed and her loose fists perched upon her wide hips. “You’ve only been complaining about the cold for the past four hours. Excuse me for wanting to warm you up.”

“But this isn’t-“

The tense words morphed into a shrill of a scream as Terra stepped forward and jabbed a finger into his arm. Except it was more than that; she had blazed the tip akin to a hot poker and went out of her way to singe him. The heat tore through the remaining layers in an instant and sizzled against his skin. She didn’t stop until he jerked away and clutched his arm.

“What was that for?!” he demanded.

“For being mean.”

“What?!”

“I just wanted to help!” Oh gods, what had he done; she was _pouting_ now. “It’s just a fire. I thought you’d like it.”

Kefka blew at the burn wound and waved a hand at it, as if the searing pain would cool off that way. “You _burned_ me!”

“Oh please. I’ve done worse to the troops.”

She had. He _loved_ it.

Grumbling and narrowing his eyes onto Terra, Kefka eventually sighed. “ _Fine_. Tend to the hearth. Forgive me for not wanting my _guest_ to not work in _my_ quarters.” He cradled his arm like a newborn. “Now _excuse me_ , but I need to bandage this damn-“

“Allow me.”

Terra plucked her mittens away and tossed them aside. Soft, warm hands tugged at his arm and this time, Kefka allowed Terra to have her way. One hand smoothed over the site of the wound, followed by the brush of her plump lips. She pressed a deep, yet gentle kiss into the wound. Kefka held his breath all the while, only to realize the pain had vanished.

“W-what did you do?”

She peered up at him, smirking. “I can cast more than just fire, silly.”

And just like that, it was as if she had never branded him in the first place.

That then left an idea in his head and he refused to hide the grin spreading on his features. “Then perhaps next time, you should poke at my lips.”

She wiggled a finger at him, the end already smoldering again. “I can make that a possibility.”

“What?! _No_ , I was-“

“You asked for it!”

“I didn’t _ask_ for _anything_ , you- _AHHHHHHHH!_ ”

Amidst his agony, Kefka fell into a supine position and Terra followed suit on top of him. He clutched his mouth and whimpered into his palm, not noticing the shift of a body against his. Then a pair of gentle hands guided his own away and rewarded him with a kiss.

Again the pain subsided. Again he melted into her.

Terra met his gaze through heavy lids. “Better?”

This time, he grinned into her. “Better.”


End file.
